


A boy named Harry Potter

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, One Shot, POV Outsider, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: One of Harry’s primary school teachers reflects on one of her favorite students.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A boy named Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Mrs. Anderson knew that as a teacher she was not supposed to have favorites. But over the years, in everyone of her classes, despite her better judgment she always managed to. 

The child that stuck in her mind was a boy named Harry Potter. She had always felt sympathy for him. He was clearly neglected by his Aunt and Uncle in favor of his cousin who was a very rude, that whole family was. His parents had apparently died in a car accident when he was very young, which would definitely be hard on him. 

She wonders if he is ok, even all these years later.


End file.
